


Slow Going

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows his limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Going

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #5 (Picture Prompt--Tree Growing Out Of Piano) on Watson's Woes. Takes place during Season 1.

Look, I know I'm not the fastest typist in the world. I know about the home row method and everything, but I tried it once and I typed even slower, so yeah, I hunt and peck. Sherlock says I type like an angry pianist stubbornly plunking out “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” one bloody note at a time.

Well, we didn't have computer classes when I was a kid. And the wifi in the flat can lag a bit. And the keys on my laptop stick slightly. I don't know what experiment Sherlock did near it, but no amount of cleaning has made it completely go away.

But who cares how slow I type, as long as my blog posts go up in the end? More and more people are starting to read them. Sherlock can take the piss out of me all he wants; my reader base just keeps growing.

How many subscribers does The Science of Deduction have again?


End file.
